Antibody-based therapeutics have been used successfully to treat a variety of diseases, including cancer and autoimmune/inflammatory disorders. Yet improvements to this class of drugs are still needed, particularly with respect to enhancing their clinical efficacy. One avenue being explored is the engineering of additional and novel antigen binding sites into antibody-based drugs such that a single immunoglobulin molecule co-engages two different antigens. Such non-native or alternate antibody formats that engage two different antigens are often referred to as bispecifics. Because the considerable diversity of the antibody variable region (Fv) makes it possible to produce an Fv that recognizes virtually any molecule, the typical approach to bispecific generation is the introduction of new variable regions into the antibody.
A number of alternate antibody formats have been explored for bispecific targeting (Chames & Baty, 2009, mAbs 1[6]:1-9; Holliger & Hudson, 2005, Nature Biotechnology 23[9]:1126-1136; Kontermann, mAbs 4(2):182 (2012), all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference). Initially, bispecific antibodies were made by fusing two cell lines that each produced a single monoclonal antibody (Milstein et al., 1983, Nature 305:537-540). Although the resulting hybrid hybridoma or quadroma did produce bispecific antibodies, they were only a minor population, and extensive purification was required to isolate the desired antibody. An engineering solution to this was the use of antibody fragments to make bispecifics. Because such fragments lack the complex quaternary structure of a full length antibody, variable light and heavy chains can be linked in single genetic constructs. Antibody fragments of many different forms have been generated, including diabodies, single chain diabodies, tandem scFv's, and Fab2 bispecifics (Chames & Baty, 2009, mAbs 1[6]:1-9; Holliger & Hudson, 2005, Nature Biotechnology 23[9]:1126-1136; expressly incorporated herein by reference). While these formats can be expressed at high levels in bacteria and may have favorable penetration benefits due to their small size, they clear rapidly in vivo and can present manufacturing obstacles related to their production and stability. A principal cause of these drawbacks is that antibody fragments typically lack the constant region of the antibody with its associated functional properties, including larger size, high stability, and binding to various Fc receptors and ligands that maintain long half-life in serum (i.e. the neonatal Fc receptor FcRn) or serve as binding sites for purification (i.e. protein A and protein G).
More recent work has attempted to address the shortcomings of fragment-based bispecifics by engineering dual binding into full length antibody-like formats (Wu et al., 2007, Nature Biotechnology 25[11]:1290-1297; U.S. Ser. No. 12/477,711; Michaelson et al., 2009, mAbs 1[2]:128-141; PCT/US2008/074693; Zuo et al., 2000, Protein Engineering 13[5]:361-367; U.S. Ser. No. 09/865,198; Shen et al., 2006, J Biol Chem 281[16]:10706-10714; Lu et al., 2005, J Biol Chem 280[20]:19665-19672; PCT/US2005/025472; expressly incorporated herein by reference). These formats overcome some of the obstacles of the antibody fragment bispecifics, principally because they contain an Fc region. One significant drawback of these formats is that, because they build new antigen binding sites on top of the homodimeric constant chains, binding to the new antigen is always bivalent.
For many antigens that are attractive as co-targets in a therapeutic bispecific format, the desired binding is monovalent rather than bivalent. For many immune receptors, cellular activation is accomplished by cross-linking of a monovalent binding interaction. The mechanism of cross-linking is typically mediated by antibody/antigen immune complexes, or via effector cell to target cell engagement. For example, the low affinity Fc gamma receptors (FcγRs) such as FcγRIIa, FcγRIIb, and FcγRIIIa bind monovalently to the antibody Fc region. Monovalent binding does not activate cells expressing these FcγRs; however, upon immune complexation or cell-to-cell contact, receptors are cross-linked and clustered on the cell surface, leading to activation. For receptors responsible for mediating cellular killing, for example FcγRIIIa on natural killer (NK) cells, receptor cross-linking and cellular activation occurs when the effector cell engages the target cell in a highly avid format (Bowles & Weiner, 2005, J Immunol Methods 304:88-99, expressly incorporated by reference). Similarly, on B cells the inhibitory receptor FcγRIIb downregulates B cell activation only when it engages into an immune complex with the cell surface B-cell receptor (BCR), a mechanism that is mediated by immune complexation of soluble IgG's with the same antigen that is recognized by the BCR (Heyman 2003, Immunol Lett 88[2]:157-161; Smith and Clatworthy, 2010, Nature Reviews Immunology 10:328-343; expressly incorporated by reference). As another example, CD3 activation of T-cells occurs only when its associated T-cell receptor (TCR) engages antigen-loaded MHC on antigen presenting cells in a highly avid cell-to-cell synapse (Kuhns et al., 2006, Immunity 24:133-139). Indeed nonspecific bivalent cross-linking of CD3 using an anti-CD3 antibody elicits a cytokine storm and toxicity (Perruche et al., 2009, J Immunol 183[2]:953-61; Chatenoud & Bluestone, 2007, Nature Reviews Immunology 7:622-632; expressly incorporated by reference). Thus for practical clinical use, the preferred mode of CD3 co-engagement for redirected killing of targets cells is monovalent binding that results in activation only upon engagement with the co-engaged target.
CD38, also known as cyclic ADP ribose hydrolase, is a type II transmembrane glycoprotein with a long C-terminal extracellular domain and a short N-terminal cytoplasmic domain. Among hematopoietic cells, an assortment of functional effects have been ascribed to CD38 mediated signaling, including lymphocyte proliferation, cytokine release, regulation of B and myeloid cell development and survival, and induction of dendritic cell maturation. CD38 is unregulated in many hematopoeitic malignancies and in cell lines derived from various hematopoietic malignancies including non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL), Burkitt's lymphoma (BL), multiple myeloma (MM), B chronic lymphocytic leukemia (B-CLL), B and T acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL), T cell lymphoma (TCL), acute myeloid leukemia (AML), hairy cell leukemia (HCL), Hodgkin's Lymphoma (HL), and chronic myeloid leukemia (CML). On the other hand, most primitive pluripotent stem cells of the hematopoietic system are CD38-. In spite of the recent progress in the discovery and development of anti-cancer agents, many forms of cancer involving CD38-expressing tumors still have a poor prognosis. Thus, there is a need for improved methods for treating such forms of cancer.
B-cell antigen CD19 (CD19, also known as B-cell surface antigen B4, Leu-12) is a human pan-B-cell surface marker that is expressed from early stages of pre-B cell development through terminal differentiation into plasma cells. CD 19 promotes the proliferation and survival of mature B cells. It associates in a complex with CD21 on the cell surface. It also associates with CD81 and Leu-13 and potentiates B cell receptor (BCR) signaling. Together with the BCR, CD19 modulates intrinsic and antigen receptor-induced signaling thresholds critical for clonal expansion of B cells and humoral immunity. In collaboration with CD21 it links the adaptive and the innate immune system. Upon activation, the cytoplasmic tail of CD19 becomes phosphorylated which leads to binding by Src-family kinases and recruitment of PI-3 kinase. It is an attractive immunotherapy target for cancers of lymphoid origin since it is also expressed on the vast majority of NHL cells as well as some leukemias.
A number of antibodies or antibody conjugates that target CD19 have been evaluated in pre-clinical studies or in clinical trials for the treatment of cancers. These anti-CD19 antibodies or antibody conjugates include but are not limited to MT-103 (a single-chain bispecific CD19/CD3 antibody; Hoffman et al, 2005 Int J Cancer 115:98-104; Schlereth et al, 2006 Cancer Immunol Immunother 55:503-514), a CD19/CD16 diabody (Schlenzka et al, 2004 Anti-cancer Drugs 15:915-919; Kipriyanov et al, 2002 J Immunol 169:137-144), BU12-saporin (Flavell et al, 1995 Br J Cancer 72:1373-1379), and anti-CD19-idarubicin (Rowland et al, 1993 Cancer Immunol Immunother 55:503-514); all expressly incorporated by reference.
CD123, also known as interleukin-3 receptor alpha (IL-3Rα), is expressed on dendritic cells, monocytes, eosinophils and basophils. CD123 is also constitutively expressed by committed hematopoietic stem/progenitor cells, by most of the myeloid lineage (CD13+, CD14+, CD33+, CD15low), and by some CD19+ cells. It is absent from CD3+ cells.
Thus while bispecifics generated from antibody fragments suffer biophysical and pharmacokinetic hurdles, a drawback of those built with full length antibody-like formats is that they engage co-target antigens multivalently in the absence of the primary target antigen, leading to nonspecific activation and potentially toxicity. The present invention solves this problem by introducing novel bispecific antibodies directed to CD3 and CD38.